Power-operated augers are well known for drilling holes such as post holes for posts, fences, gates and the like. Such augers are based on a design consisting of an elongated auger screw, and a gasolene-powered engine connected to the auger screw through a centrifugal clutch and reduction gear. Such augers are provided with a pair of handle bars, by means of which two persons may hold the auger in position. When the engine is operating, it generates substantial reactive torque. Two persons are usually required to hold the handle bars on opposite sides of the engine, and resist this reactive torque. In this way, the power from the engine is transmitted through the clutch and reduction gear to the auger screw itself, causing it to be driven into the ground.
It is well known that this type of work can be both exhausting and, at times, hazardous.
If, for example, the engine is being operated at full throttle, and the auger screw hits a large structure such as a stone, it generates a sudden shock, causing a substantial increase in the reactive torque. Persons holding the handle bars in these circumstances may, in fact, be unable to prevent the handle bars from rotating. Alternatively, such persons are sometimes actually swung around due to the sudden increase in torque.
Even when the auger screw is operating smoothly without obstructions, there are other factors to be considered.
As the auger screw descends further into the earth, the handle bars and the motor will also descend. This means that the two persons holding the handle bars must gradually bend further and further down, until they are even kneeling or sitting, depending upon the depth of the hole being drilled.
This involves the persons adopting an awkward posture, particularly in view of the strenuous nature of the work involved.
When the hole is drilled to the desired depth, the engine is then throttled back, and the auger screw is withdrawn. This involves the two persons holding the handles bars exerting themselves to physically pull the auger screw, now ladened with earth, out of the hole. As mentioned, the engine is still running at this point, since if it was allowed to stop, the screw would simply bind solid in the hole. Accordingly, the engine is still at this point developing reactive torque, and is in fact attempting to penetrate further into the ground. It is also at the bottom of its hole, and therefore the handles will be close to the ground. The two men at this point have to both resist the reactive torque, and pull the rotating auger screw out of the hole, overcoming the pull of the screw attempting to continue to bore further into the ground. All of this must be done when bent almost double. This again is an exhausting and difficult task, even for two strong men.